Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus which forms an image in an electrophotographic system. An image formation apparatus, whether it may be a color image formation apparatus or a monochrome image formation apparatus, includes a digital copier, a fax, a printer and a similar electrophotographic device, a recorder, a display device etc.
Description of the Related Art
An image formation apparatus of arm electrophotographic system, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, and an MFP, supplies an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor with toner from a developing device to form a toner image. In an image formation apparatus of an electrophotographic system capable of forming an image on a sheet, a film or a similar recording material, a fixing device (a heating device) is used to fix a toner image on the recording material.
Furthermore, for the purpose of preventing recording materials discharged and stacked on a discharging tray or the like from adhering to each other due to softened toner, i.e., blocking, and for the purpose of allowing an image on a recording material to have a desired level of glossiness, an image formation apparatus including a cooling device which cools the recording material after the recording material has passed through a fixing device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-75693.
The image formation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-75693 is intended to provide printing on a target of a recoding material previously cut to have a prescribed size to be a cut sheet (or a flat sheet). When a cut sheet is cooled the cut sheet after fixing is sandwiched at the opposite surface sides by transporting belts and a cooling device disposed on an inner surface of one transporting belt cools the cut sheet while it is transported (i.e., belt-sandwiched cooling). A heat sink system, a water cooling system, etc. are adopted as the cooling device.